Infinity Nachos
by spiderham2099
Summary: Ayyyyyyyyyy LMAO lol yall
1. Intro

There are relics (nachos) that predate the universe itself. 6 nachos. space,soul,reality,time,power,and mind nachos. with all of these brought together a wielder would be virtually unstoppable to do bend reality, destroy the multiverse, or anything they choose to. With such immense powers out in the universe infamous villains like galactic miles and other wrongdoers would seek to gain control of the powerful nachos and destroy us all but unfourtanetly for them one team of secret heroes codename:ravencroft. ravencroft has many operatives like golden toilet who commands the modular armor suit,miles who looks like Harrison Wells but everyone is too afraid to bring it up because to him we've been dead for centuries. Air is another one of the valued memebers but more times then not he teleports into to drop in and say hi and just leaves. canadian martin stein is the leader of the pack she is the _moderator_ of the team keeping us all in check and then there is H.A.M he is pretty random with what he says but he has lots of good tech and improvising skills that are helpful out on the field. he owns the Ham-Mobile a magnificient space ship that currently looks like the t.a.r.d.i.s with venom stickers on it. Ham can sometimes predict the future but its not useful because its usually too far in the future example 10 years he can predict something but it is irrelevant.

AUTHORS NOTE:

if u have come across this fanfic and you do not know me from the now dead website sevenwebheads none of this fanfic probably makes sense. this fanfic is based around me and my internet friends and our crazy antics all the main charaters in this are based off me and the other former members of the ravencroft asylum disscusion board on that website. having finally finished chapter nine and getting ready for the sequel to this i would like to thank my friend golden toilet for the immense support of every chapter alongside miles who in fact does remind me of harrison wells. also if i don't make it clear in the fic canadian martin stein is not a man like normal martin stein on the tv show the flash


	2. the team

Ravencroft members were discussing a new criminal Lance Alvers and what threat he imposed. ham was randomly blurting out about his childhood fear of air vents interrupting the conversation between miles and toilet when a alert went off in the ham-mobile. Miles went to go check it out

miles: its galactic me

Ham:galacme?

canadain martin: no ham he was saying galactic miles. As in the villain that we have fought like 50 times and we had to rip from existence after his run in with the infinity nachos

ham:what about him

miles:according to your spaceship ham. webmaster and rexy ,his accomplices have found a way to bring him back into existence

golden toilet:...but since we had to reboot the universe after our last fight with galactic miles that means the infinity nachos are scattered diffrently than last time. neither us or galactic miles should now where to find them

Ham:well its time to pack time right now is not the time to sit around we need to get going if we are going to find the nachos before them. i'll get the ham-mobile fully operational you guys get all the stuff you need back at Head quarters.


	3. Planet 13

30 minutes later the Ham-mobile closing in on a planet.

*holographic emma stone pops up out of ham-mobile console*

hologwen: upcoming planet is named "planet 13"

Ham:13? but its a name not a number. planets aren't numerically and if they were this wouldn't be 13.

canadian martin stein: who names these planets anyways

miles: i don't know but its best if we just _shake it off_

 _*_ ham-mobile lands on planet 13*

miles: what is with the civilians clothing

ham:idk but they have lots of _style_

they walk up to the leader's office to see if they can help locate where the nacho is on their planet. open the doors and she is sitting their in her chair. taylor swift is vision (powered by an infinity nacho in her forehead)

golden toilet:when we rebooted the universe taylor swift must have been swapped in vision's role of holding the soul nacho

ham:its not that we have bad blood with you taylor or anything but we need your nacho to stop galatic miles. please dont make us fight you

taylor swift:why you gotta be so mean?

*taylor shoots beam from forehead nacho*


	4. taylor swift vs ravencroft

taylor swift shoots beam at the team but they all dodge out of the way. when all of a sudden Yassin a former ravencroft member with wings comes flying in shooting magic hexes from his hands towards Taylor she was able to evade them.

golden toilet calls in his modular armor but has to fight off taylor's devoted army. yassin is flying past taylor but taylor catches yassin by the throat

taylor: i knew you were trouble when you walked in

*she heats up her forehead to shoot a beam to murder yassin*

Air teleports in and knocks taylor swift down saving yassin's life

Air: now your lying on the cold hard ground

yassin then uses his powers to pull the soul gem from taylor swifts forehead, which deactivates taylor in the process.


	5. Back in the Ham-Mobile

back on the ham-mobile.

Ham: so where do we go now. we got lucky with planet 13 how are we gonna find the rest before galactic miles does.

air:well i have to leave now it was nice talking to you all

*air teleports away*

seb:we could just kill this miles and the future one wouldn't be created

canadian martin stein:everybody needs to chill down anyways if we get rid of miles it could cause a singularity a black hole that would wipe everything out and he is our friend. we're genuises their has to be something we know that can help us find another nacho

Ham: the moon the space nacho is on the moon

miles:how do you even know that?

Ham:its one of my wacky theories remember technology was too primative in the 1960s for us to actually of moon land they used the space nacho to get there.

yassin:one big nacho for man one bigger nacho problem for mankind


	6. Rally-point

meanwhile on the moon

webmaster:how can you even know this will even work, how do we know they will come to the moon for one of our nachos

galactic miles: first its not **our** nacho its **_MY NACHOS._** second of all being from the future i've gotten to experience how Ham and his crazy "random" mind works, also if memory does recall me this was one of his favorite conspiracies in his list of ham's wacky theories. once they get here they will think they are in the lead of the race for the nachos make them think they have a winning chance and then we will crush that hope and show them that they never stood a chance when i use the nachos and my infinity glove

Meanwhile on Ham-mobile

hologwen maps the coordinates for earth's moon

martin stein:what year are we going to the moon?

Miles: time is irrelevant we are travelling in the ham-mobile that looks like the tardis

ham: lol he knows what he is talking after all he is british you know

*Ham-mobile lands on the moon everyone walks out of the ham-mobile*

Yassin steps into some sticky substance disregarding it as future space bubble gum.

The team walks towards the U.S flag flag pole it is glowing with nacho energy at the top of the flagpole is the space nacho

galactic miles comes out into viewing eye sight

galactic miles:muhaha you guys were dumb enough to follow into my trap

miles:i knew this wasn't a good plan in fact you could say its the reverse


	7. The Confrontation

Ham:wait wait 2 versions of the same person [miles] shouldn't this cause some paradox or something

galactic miles:umm no

Ham:hey it was worth a try

miles taps into the speed force and runs toward the flag to grab the space nacho but everyone was too distracted with galactic miles showcasing the infinity glove to notice him using his never before used powers in front of the team.

Galactic miles:isn't it adorable they have one or two nachos while i have the rest in my infinity glove. while you may have space and soul. i have the rest

ravencroft whispers to each other

seb: plan b is fully operational if this doesnt work out

ham:lets just hope the odds arent so much against us that we will need to use plan b. but if none of this works the universe was nice while it lasted.

Ham:Time for the battle cry

martin stein:LOL YALL...AYYY LMAO

Due to galatic miles messing with reality already canadian martin stein is able to activate firestorm even without the presences of canadain robbie ammel

miles transforms into reverse flash to attack galatic miles along with firestorm.

ham:it was u miles you killed MY MOTHER WHYYYYYYYY!

miles:its cuz i hate you. future you but its no time for explaining cows will be extinct along with universe if we can't stop them.

golden toilet calls in the iron legion and the epic fight begins


	8. The die is cast

miles starts attacking rexy with superspeed hitting rexy with super jabs at superspeed but something starts to slow his punches down.

seb tries to use iron legion to distract the villians at key moments in the fight.

webmaster takes on firestorm its an equal fight until webmaster gets a gut punch which makes firestorm turn into her pure canadian berserker mode:snowstorm. Her eyes turn winter blue she absorbs the heat of webmasters body and shoots it back at him causing him to fly backwards.

.

galactic miles shoots a beam from his mind gem controlling ham and seb with overpowering fears of defeat in the worst ways possible.

yassin is able to free them from the control by shooting hexes at galactic miles distracting him with his acrobatic flying skills and his magic hexes

.

ham and seb secure webmaster make sure he isn't able to hurt anyone else once he wakes up from the unconsious state that snowstorm put him into.

.

miles starts running around the moon faster and faster gaining spped.

yassin:is miles doing what i think he is

snowstorm:i beleive so and it better work because if it doesn't i think it will just make them angry

miles continues to run faster and faster almost hitting the speed of light. he jumps on top of the ham-mobile and goes flying at galactic miles nailing him in the jaw with a punch almost the speed of light. the punch causes galactic miles to lose some teeth and have a bloody mouth unfourtantley he couldn't knock out galactic miles.

Galatic miles stands back up 

Galactic miles:I AM DONE WITH THIS. NO MORE TOYING AROUND WITH YOU MEWLING to show you what you came here for

.

... _defeat_

Galaticmiles raises his hand 4 of the 6 nachos in his glove

Galatic miles: i have the .mind power time reality nachos

first i will take away the brain. the mind of ravencroft

*ham's body is pulled up and levitating in front of galactic miles*

galatic miles:i shall destroy the crazy minded ham with the mind gem

*ham's body disenegrates*

 **next i shall pick the power**

 ***** yassin ,golden toilet and snowstorm all evaporate*

 **Ah next the time traveller will be finished with the time nacho**

 ***** the time stone effects miles by making him old and wither until he fades from existence*


	9. endgame

ravencroft team wakes up in white room

seb:woah what is this place

ham: it worked guys don't you remember plan b. i know i didn't tell most of you about it but i uploaded our consicness into the mind nacho with the assistance of Air. air had to stay back just in case something happened to go wrong here.

miles:but why is this place just white

ham:sorry about that i was kinda inspired by that scene with uatu the watcher from marvel ultimate alliance

snowstorm: we still don't have a plan and the universe is gonna be destroyed soon by galactic miles

Ham:that's why we i said we don't want to resort to plan b. plan b was finding a way of surving complete annihilation. we just survived being killed via infinty nachos

yassin:which hurt by the way.

Ham:sorry bout that.

 **Meanwhile on the Moon**

Galactic miles:that was easier than i thought

webmaster:shouldn't you be dead because the younger you is dead or does that mean he is still alive!

galactic miles:silly troll i have the reality nacho i can bend reality to ignore the fact that i should not be in reality anymore

*galactic miles walks off to go collect the other 2 nachos the ravencroft left lying in the ground*

while galactic miles is walking away rexy takes off his rexy disguise he is another villain entirely!

*galactic miles goes to pick up the the soul gem. he bends over but can reach all the way to grab it he is immoblized for some reason he cannot move at all*

rexy grabs all the nachos from galactic miles glove and walks in front of the immoblized galtic miles

galatic miles:pete is that you?

paste pot pete:don't call me pete i am paste pot pete. i was right under your nose the whole time just like the real rexy i go under a diffrent name all the time.

paste pot pete:now lets see you said something about being wiped from reality.

*grabs the reality nacho from the glove and taps it on galactic miles forehead causing him to fade from reality*

paste pot pete:never understood the point of destroying the whole universe how about i recreate one universe in my own image get rid of the rest in the multiverse.


End file.
